1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board suitable for mounting so-called surface-mounted parts such as flat pack ICs (will be termed simply FICs hereinafter), and a method of recognizing the position of a surface-mounted part on the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIC leads have a width of about 300 .mu.m and a lead spacing of about 350 .mu.m. The number of leads is more than one hundred in some cases, and it is not easy to position, through a visual maneuver, an FIC on a printed circuit board so that all of its leads are placed on the respective conductor patterns on the board.
To cope with this matter, there has been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,845, the detection of the position and direction of conductor patterns by imaging the conductor patterns using an imaging tube. However, because of the presence of soldering paste applied to the conductor patterns, the conductor patterns do not always provide a sufficient amount of light reflection, and therefore the imaging tube does not always produce data enough to detect the position and direction of the conductor patterns.